This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A navigation system can locate an object within a volume. For example, a navigation system can be used to track an instrument during a procedure, such as a surgical procedure. Various systems can be used to track instruments including electromagnetic systems, optical systems, magnetic systems acoustic systems, and the like. However, existing techniques tend to be insufficiently accurate or are incapable of real-time applications.